Enigma
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: Nick is suffering from a strange illness that can mean the downfall of mankind. *Story completed!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction and is written purely for the private entertainment of PTL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist; the Legacy" (tm)  
  
Author's note: This was posted before, but with many grammar mistakes, as one of my last reviewers pointed out. When I wrote this story, I didn't have a spellchecker or Beta-reader. Not to mention the fact I was just starting to write in English. I have the time now to write it properly and repost it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
ENIGMA  
  
The group followers were standing in a circle, wearing robes. Their features were hidden, tucked safely away in the shadow of their hoods. They were chanting ancient words, the meaning of it forgotten, only the purpose important.  
  
Their leader watched from his place in the middle, listening to the holy words his servants murmured. His face was hidden too, but if there was light in the dark cave, his followers would see his smile, an evil one, displayed on a face filled with the look of pure anger, pure hatred.  
  
Soon they would know who the promised one was. Soon they would get him, kill him, torture him. And then his master would arise. Satan would rule the world again.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Nick sighed, getting bored sitting behind the computer. He felt restless, in need of some sort of exercise. He wanted some action! But looking at the pile of files on his desk, that was not going to happen any time soon. He scratched his hand absently, feeling an itch arise. His other hand started too, and he looked at them. Little tiny dots appeared on the back of his hands. He grunted, for he had them before when he was little. Some allergic reaction. He kept scratching them, while looking at his computer screen. The itch turned into stinging and his fingers touched wet skin. The file on the table got more and more red coloured drips, like bloodstained tears. Nick looked at his hands, shocked at what he was seeing there.  
  
The skin showed a large wound, spreading to the other side of his hands. Blood started flowing faster as the wound went deeper and deeper, cutting through muscle and bone. The pain radiating from it was almost paralyzing. He stood up, afraid of what was happening. His feet started itching too, immediately turning into pain. Something was soaking his socks, and Nick knew without looking, it was his own blood, flowing freely into his shoes.  
  
He was starting to feel dizzy and sick, knowing it was from shock. He had to find the others, before he lost consciousness. Nick stumbled through the force field, the invisible opening shimmering. He made it downstairs, before collapsing, finally giving in to the pain.  
  
Alex stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing big in horror as she saw the trail of blood coming from the control room. Slowly she entered, afraid of what scene might greet her, but the room is empty. Still, the things she registers, makes her wanting to scream, as she sees the small puddle of blood at Nicks terminal. She follows the trail, with a nervous feeling in her stomach, praying he's alright. That it's not his blood covering the wooden floor of the Legacy house.  
  
Her worst fear comes true as she finds him downstairs, still awake but clearly in shock. What frightened her even more were the wounds on his hands and the little puncture wounds on his forehead. Nasty scratches, caused by something like thorns.  
  
"Derek," She screams, knowing he can hear her, for he's in the living room. Derek came running to the hall immediately, having heard the urgency and panic in Alex's voice. A Look of worry and fear crossed his face when he saw Nicks condition. The word "Stigmata" passes his lips while crouching down next to his young colleague.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital, he's loosing a lot of blood," Alex mentioned to him.  
  
Derek shook his head.  
  
"No, the press will jump to the chance of a story like this. I have a friend with a private clinic, we're going to him. I don't want anybody to know about this." 


	2. The clinic

They took the car, since the private clinic wasn't that far away. Alex held cloths to Nick's hands, trying to stop the bleeding, knowing his feet were bleeding as well. Derek was worried, he knew what Nick had. The question was why and why now? He wasn't a religious man, but he knew what a Stigmata was when he saw one. He had investigated one, long ago. And that had turned out to be a sick joke. Somebody who had wanted to be special. This time it was different. He knew Nick wouldn't do this to himself. And what did the legend says..............if the chosen one reveals himself, judgement day will arise. The clouds will gather and the day will be dark, darker then night. If the chosen one is not protected by whom he's given to, hell will come upon earth. Life will be destroyed, night never leaving day.  
  
Derek looked around him and noticed it was getting darker, and it was just noon. It was a bad sign, knowing this was for real, and Nick was in danger. Were they the ones to protect him? Was that the reason Nick joined the Legacy? He did not know, and right now, he couldn't care for it either. Nick was all that mattered right now.  
  
He finally stopped at the clinic, his friend already waiting there with a gurney. They quickly lifted Nick on it, rolling him inside.  
  
Derek and Alex were shown into a little waiting room, to be left alone with their worries and thoughts. Alex looked at him with a pale face, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"What's going to happen Derek? This is not good is it?"  
  
Derek shook his head, staring to the ground, unable to meet her gaze.  
  
"It won't be over yet. Nobody can know about this. We have to keep this a secret, understood?"  
  
Alex looked at him, not understanding it all.  
  
"There's more then just the press, isn't it? You're afraid of something."  
  
"We'll cross that road when we get there, Alex. Right now, Nick's health is all that counts."  
  
Hours passed, and the two lonely people in the room knew now how it felt to be on death row, just waiting for the death to come. Hours seemed to last as long as days, and all they could do was staring at the walls, counting the minutes ticking away. Derek stared out of the window, seeing nothing then darkness there and he knew it was a bad sign.  
  
Hours later his friend James Sterling finally came to greet them, looking exhausted and drained of energy. But he didn't look sad, and they knew Nick made it. James looked at them, not really wanting to hide the truth from them.  
  
"He made it through surgery, but it took us a lot of time to close the wounds on his hands and feet. He lost a great amount of blood. And we all know stigmata's can't be healed. I hope the wounds won't start bleeding again. His body can't take the shock right now."  
  
He showed them some x-rays from Nicks hands and feet.  
  
"As you can see, the bones are shattered, just like they would be if you would screw some nails into it. We have to operate him again to take out the iron plates we put against the bones, so they can heal properly."  
  
James saw the fatigue faces of his friends and smiled at them friendly.  
  
" Do you want to see him?" 


	3. Seeing Nick

Derek and Alex followed James to a small room at the end of a small hall way. In the room lay Nick, looking pale and small in the white bed. White bandages were wrapped around his head. His hands were hidden in casts, and no doubt his feet were too. He was awake and gave them a sad little smile, missing it's point completely. He was glad his friends were there, for he was scared and in pain.  
  
Alex plopped on the bed, stroking his forehead.  
  
"Hey hun, you gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"  
  
Nick smiled.  
  
"Like I've been nailed to a cross and survived." He looked to Derek. "This is bad isn't it? Isn't this what they call a stigmata or something?"  
  
"Yes, it's what they call stigmata." Derek didn't tell him he thought it was an enigma. He'd better not, Nick was still too weak. He smiled to Nick, hoping he could calm the young man a little.  
  
"There have been various cases of stigmata's throughout the ages. Most of them had no meaning at all, they just happened. I don't think we have to worry just yet."  
  
Alex glanced to Derek, knowing he was lying about that, trying to protect Nick. And by the looks of it, Nick didn't bought it either.  
  
"C'mon Derek. This is the Legacy we're working for. Nothing happens without a reason, you said that yourself once."  
  
Derek cursed in himself. He was always proud of his members, because of their intelligence and wittiness. But now it was an irritating fact, something he couldn't use right now.  
  
"True, and we'll look into that. You need to rest now. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Nick shrugged, or tried to. He hated hospitals even if it was a small one like this. He knew he would convince the doctor to let him go tomorrow, so he could be alone now for a few hours.  
  
"Okay, deal."  
  
They said their goodbyes and left the clinic, heading towards the castle on Angel island. Alex was quiet during the ride home. She was thinking about it all.  
  
"Derek...?"  
  
Derek was so lost in thoughts he didn't heard her at first. She gently prodded him.  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong Alex?"  
  
"I want to know what's going on, and don't give me that 'It doesn't matter now' crap. I know it's important, I can see it because of your frown."  
  
Derek stopped frowning immediately, feeling caught. Alex always read him like a book.  
  
"Old Hebrew Aramaic legends described one certain stigmata, called enigma, a special one. About a young man who was the chosen one and he would reveal himself in time when people would demand that. He would reveal himself through a stigmata and the clouds would gather, causing darkness, day would be night."  
  
Alex looked shocked.  
  
"And today is a very dark day. So you think Nick is the chosen one? And what exactly is he chosen for?"  
  
Derek stopped the car, waiting for the ferry.  
  
"The legends say that if the chosen dies, Satan will come to earth, to destroy all life. But that's all. It doesn't say how to make sure it doesn't happen, or what Nick has to do. I suggest we find that out."  
  
"How much time do we have?"  
  
Derek gave her a sad look.  
  
"Not much. Nick will keep getting those bleeds until the person responsible for the summoning knows who the chosen one is. And like James said, Nick is weak, too weak to loose any more blood. He will survive a second one, but a third or a fourth?"  
  
Alex nodded, too shocked to speak. They had faced danger so many times, but this was the first one she didn't believe the Legacy could win. This was the first time she actually thought she could loose Nick. And that frightened her a whole lot more then she cared to admit. 


	4. the story continues

Rating: pg  
  
Derek and Alex both went their ways when they reached the house. Derek made his way to the library, to see if he could find something in the books. Alex made herself comfortable in the control room, checking all the things she could find on the internet and in the Legacy database. Both spent the whole night searching, looking desperately for anything that could help their young colleague. Rachel found them both in the control room the next morning, going over the results of their nightly search. Rachel was oblivious to the attack happened last night and therefore she was very surprised to find her colleagues in the control room, looking tired and not to bright on this early hour.  
  
"Hey guys, do we have a new case?" Then she noticed something else. "Where's Nick, still in bed?"  
  
She received sad looks from across the terminals. Her heart jumped, afraid of what news she might hear. "Did something happen? Is Nick injured?"  
  
Derek stood up, while Alex showed Rachel what she found. Rachel was still confused, what had this to do with their security chief? She knew what stigmata's were, she never saw one, but she did read about it.  
  
"Okay, we're dealing with an enigma, some kind of stigmata here.....What does that has to do with Nick?"  
  
Derek and Alex exchanged glances, giving Rachel a bad feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Nick is the one with the stigmata right?"  
  
Derek answered her, his accent thick from emotions.  
  
"It's called an enigma, and yes, Nick is the one suffering from it. We brought him to a clinic last night."  
  
Rachel's bad feeling turned into concern. This was bad, she could tell by the way her friends behaved, and from the dark circles under their eyes.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
This time Alex answered her question.  
  
"He survived, but both his hands and feet are casted, because of the damage to the bones. He lost a lot of blood and they were afraid of more bleedings. But he slept quietly through the night without disturbances. We should be able to take him home today, since he insisted himself on that."  
  
Derek nodded, his frown lessening a little.  
  
"Yes he should be home, we can protect him here. I suggest you set up a hospital here, Rachel."  
  
Rachel was still confused, trying to access the little information she had in her head about stigmata's and the things Derek and Alex were telling her didn't add up with that.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but stigmata's, aren't they supposed to be one time bleedings, the wounds only opening up on holy days after the first bleed?"  
  
Derek pointed to the big screen, where the information about the one stigmata called enigma appeared, put there by Alex.  
  
"Normal stigmata's yes, but not the one Nick is suffering from. This so called Enigma is summoned, to reveal the chosen one. There isn't much information about this enigma but from what Alex and I could gather, the chosen one is the one causing hell to come upon earth. And he's suffering from stigmata so that the followers of Satan can point him out."  
  
Rachel still didn't believe it.  
  
"Why should Nick be the chosen one? What's so special about his stigmata?"  
  
Derek raised his eyebrows, nodding his head to Alex. "She'll explain it to you Rachel. I'm going to pick up Nick."  
  
With that he left, taking his keys for his 4 by 4 wheel drive. Rachel turned to Alex, wanting to know what was going on, in details.  
  
"We know for sure we're dealing with an enigma here, because of the sky. Didn't you notice the darkness?"  
  
"Yes I did, the radio didn't talk about anything else. They said something about a comet blocking the sun. But I'm guessing you know the answer?""  
  
"It's because of the enigma; this is a sign to the followers that the chosen one has revealed himself."  
  
Rachel turned around, away from the window, looking Alex straight in the eyes.  
  
"So tell me, how bad is it?"  
  
Alex looked away from her, her gaze travelling to the spot where she had found Nick's blood.  
  
"It's bad, very bad. All the things we encountered, everything we've been through...Derek always knew what to do. But now he has no clue at all. It looks like we're in a no win situation. If we don't inform the followers of Nick's injuries, he'll bleed to death. But if we do tell them, they'll come after him, and we don't know how strong they are, and what they need from Nick."  
  
The women exchanged looks, both afraid of what was to come on their path. 


	5. Words of truth

Derek stopped at the clinic, glad he could take his friend home. He knew the castle on Angel Island wouldn't provide true safety, they had been attacked in the house to many times for that, but it was saver then this clinic. When he came around the corner, heading towards the waiting room, he already saw Nick waiting there in a wheelchair, ready to get the hell out of here. Derek smiled to his younger friend, relieved to see some colour on his face. Nick looked up and grinned, pointing to his wheelchair.  
  
"Check out my new set of wheels!," he joked. James grinned, he already took a liking of the young man, who had been through a lot of pain and probably still was, but that didn't interfere with his mood. Derek smiled at Nick's remark, while looking to James.  
  
"Are there changes, things I need to know before I take our roadrunner home?"  
  
James nodded, giving Derek a package of painkillers.  
  
"He can't walk or use his hands, he needs lots of rest and fluids and if the pain get's too much, give him one of the painkillers. Follow the prescription, these are morphine based and get addicted if you  
  
give him too much."  
  
Nick snorted.  
  
"Does he need to change my diaper as well?"  
  
James laughed, pushing Nick's chair to the exit. "Only if you wet your pants Nicky."  
  
He helped Derek with settling Nick in the car, growing serious as soon as Nick was out of hearing range. "I've send a lot of blood packages to Dr. Corrigan, in case you're going to need them."  
  
Derek smiled, shaking his friend's hand. "Thank you James, for all  
  
your help."  
  
"No problem Derek, I like the kid. I hope things will work out for him."  
  
Derek nodded, his expression grim. "Me too James, me too." He stepped in his car, driving slowly and carefully back to the island, afraid to cause more pain to Nick. Nick noticed that all to well and didn't like it.  
  
"If you guys are going to treat me like I'm some kind of fragile doll, you'd better drop me of some place else. I've been injured before ya know. And sure it hurts, but you're acting strange and it kinda freaks me out."  
  
Derek glanced at him, not sure if he should tell it all to Nick, if it was even wise to tell him. But seeing the mock expression on his face and the angry glare his colleague gave him, he'd better tell soon or else they had to put up with moody Nick. And that was something they all dreaded. So he told his friend to relax and told him everything he knew.  
  
Rachel and Alex were waiting by the door as soon as they saw the ferry approaching the house. Rachel helped Derek to unload the wheelchair as Derek picked up Nick from the car, helping him in his set of wheels, as Nick called it. Alex noticed her friend's expression and knew Derek told him the whole story. She waited for Rachel to roll Nick inside and then turned to Derek.  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
Derek sighed, looking to the dark sky. "Goot, considering the fact I just told him the only way to save him, and the only way we know of,  
  
is him to die."  
  
Alex looked at him in shock, her eyes growing big in horror.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you say die?"  
  
Derek was still avoiding her gaze, pretending the dark sky had some interesting things to look at.  
  
"I found that out just before Rachel came in, and I didn't know how to tell you. If Nick dies because of the bleedings, the seven plagues will wipe out all life on this planet. If he dies because of Gott knows what rituals the followers have planned, Satan will rule this world."  
  
Alex looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, not bothering to hide them and gripped his arm, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"That doesn't mean he has to die, does it? There has to be some way to save him."  
  
Derek looked her straight in the eyes this time, with a determined look on his face.  
  
"The only way we can save this planet and the only way to save Nick is to let him die in peace, without any more pain."  
  
Alex snorted angry. "I can't believe you're saying this.....to kill Nick you mean? We have to kill Nick to save this earth and you act like it's an everyday problem."  
  
"No Alex, I act like the precept I am. I talked about it with Nick and he agrees, he doesn't want to be the cause of the downfall of this planet. We're the Legacy Alex, we're here to protect mankind against the dark side. How hard that may be sometimes may be."  
  
Alex cried more now, hoping she would wake up, discovering it was just a night mare, a bad dream.  
  
"Why don't you just shoot Nick in the back? Isn't it the same as what you're suggesting now?"  
  
This time Derek became angered, he hated this as much as Alex did, he didn't want to loose the man he thought of like a son, but what choice did he have? He couldn't let him suffer like that, slowly bleeding to death. And he couldn't let him die in some kind of ritual where Nick would probably be doomed to hell.  
  
"We're doing it tomorrow Alex, I already arranged somebody to inject the morphine."  
  
Alex looked at her so called friend with pure hatred.  
  
"Yeah me too, I'm really disappointed in you Derek Rayne, I thought you were a man that stood by his team, no matter what. That you would stick up for them but I guess I'm wrong."  
  
With that she walked away, leaving Derek behind. He didn't blame her, he could understand her anger. And he had expected it from Nick too, but Nick had taken it without objection. But how could he kill one of his own? How could a god even let that happen? He remembered the speech he gave at Julia's funeral, about there was a god in heaven. Right now only Satan could be up there, with this kind of cruel act. He made his way to the house, to tell his other member the bad news. 


	6. Things getting from bad to worse

The rest of the day was spent with bringing back memories. Talking about what they remembered. Alex did not join in, she had gave them an angry look, still not believing what they were doing, that they were giving up that easily. And so she locked herself up in the control room. She was trying to access all the information she could find, piling them up, looking for anything that might be helpful in any way. Giving up wasn't in her dictionary and sobbing in a corner wasn't part of it either. Nick didn't join in either, he was staring out the window, propped up on the couch with pillows and blankets. He thought about how cynical the whole situation was. The Legacy was dangerous, he knew that from the minute he joined. En he had been injured a lot during his time here, bumps and bruises, broken arms or legs, concussions, drained from his life energy a couple of times and the list goes on and on. And now he was going to die from an overdose of morphine. Well, that was the official story. He knew that he was going save this planet and his own soul. But still, only the Legacy would know. He was going to be somebody who committed suicide to the outside world. Derek and Rachel glanced to Nick from time to time, their faces filled with worry for their friend. Rachel still had a hard time believing it all. They had been through so much, things hadn't been easy for them and now they had to loose Nick, the one who kept them going when things got really bad. The one who made them laugh with his dry sense of humour and who always looked on the bright side to keep his team from going totally insane. She remembered the first time she saw him, bashing through her hotel room, protecting her from the demon who was raping her. It was a quick meeting, since he followed the demon outside, but it was something she would never forget. She had grown to like him from the moment they went on her first case together. And she had spent sleepless nights over him, worried about the feelings he kept hidden within himself. Wondering when he was going to explode this time. She had always hoped he would find somebody special, somebody who could make him talk, but that person never came, that person had died in Ireland. Julia was the one he loved, still does, she thought. Nick was an attractive young man, but the attention he got, was shaken of with politeness. Only Karen had made something stir deep within her young friend, but Rachel knew that Karen had used Julia to get to him. To make him go that far with the succubus. To let him believe he loved her, only using his love for Julia to make that feeling happening. And so Nick stayed alone, all these years she had known him. And it wasn't healthy, the way he dealt with his feelings, to not talk about it, but she was used to it now. It was part of Nick, take it or leave it was his well known sentence for her prodding in his feelings. And she took it, she left it, buried there in the deep depths of his mind. The only thing she could do for him, and had done, was watching him, be ready when those feelings emerged to the surface. But the funny thing was, they never came, sure he was moody, sure he had his moments. But he never exploded in the way she was waiting for all those years. Even now, when he knew his final end came tomorrow, he stayed silent. He didn't talk, didn't wanted to talk to get things of his chest. She sighed. Never in her life as psychiatrist had she seen such a complex case as that of Nick Boyle. Derek played with the pieces of his authentic Greek game of chest. He didn't like the situation, he didn't like the fact they had to loose one of his team. He felt the pressure on his chest, the load of quilt playing painful games with his heart. How much more he could take, he thought. He knew his heart wasn't in his prime anymore, the doctors had warned him about it. Sloan had warned him about it. Take things easy, everybody kept telling him, go take an early retirement. And he had played with that thought, about leaving the Legacy, go settle down. He had all the papers lying on the desk of his office, ready to be signed by him and the new precept of the house. But the unfortunate thing was, his new precept was lying on the couch, ready to be killed tomorrow. "I've got it!" Alex came yelling and running in the living room, her face happy with what she had discovered. And at that moment Derek moaned, his face turning pale, his hands gripping his chest. A painful expression on his face when he fell on the floor. Rachel, Nick and Alex all watched in horror when their precept had fallen. The only one who had enough profession was Rachel as she kneeled beside him, checking him over, her worried face going from bad to worse. "Alex, call an ambulance, he's having a heart attaché." 


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel paced up and down the hall, looking franticly to her watch, wondering what was taking them so long. It had been five hours now and still no word what so ever from the doctor. Alex had stayed behind, with Nick. Although she didn't wanted too, Rachel had managed to keep her there, saying she had to look after Nick, who couldn't be left alone. Reluctantly she had agreed, letting Rachel leave with Derek in the ambulance.  
  
"Doctor Corrigan?"  
  
A voice called out to her and Rachel turned to see an elderly woman searching in the crowd for somebody who might respond to the name. Rachel quickly approached her.  
  
"Yes, is there word about Derek?"  
  
The woman smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes softening and it made the woman looked younger, not being scarred from her hard job.  
  
"He's recovering in the IC right now. It was a mild heart attack, but his body needs a lot of rest. He can't be confronted with stress or anything like that. And we can't allow visitors just yet. Maybe tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest."  
  
The woman gave Rachel a small nod and disappeared again, to save another patients life. Rachel stood there for a few minutes, her hand covering her mouth, relieved at the news, but also not quite getting it. Derek was alright, he survived, he was going to make it! And then another realisation hit her, looking at her watch again, this time shocked at how late it was. Nick, he...only a few hours before they would come with the morphine and Derek couldn't say his goodbye. She shook her head sadly, walking to her car, leaving the hospital without looking back. She had to get back to the house fast, there wasn't much time.  
  
The hooded leader looked at his followers, smiling in himself for the look of pure love and anticipation on their faces, longing to hear the right words, to hear some words, the silence suffocating them. But he had nothing to tell them, they were merely sheep, his flock to be led by him. They had no right to hear anything, they were nothing, they were slaves. So he winked to one of his true followers, one he trusted and cared for, as far as caring went with him. They walked to his room, their robes making soft noises on the stone ground. The one bowed to his master.  
  
"Did you find him master? Is the chosen one revealed?"  
  
The hooded figure nodded, still hiding his face in the shadow of his hood, not wanting to let himself be known to anyone, not even his own followers.  
  
"Yes, I found him, but he's well protected, he's watched closely. And the body I choose was weak, I had to take another one."  
  
The one looked disappointed, a look of fear crossing his face, afraid that they were going to fail. The leader cupped his chin, surprisingly female and elegant hands stroking it.  
  
"Don't worry my pet, I took the right measures, the one who was to biggest threat is immobile now, not capable of protecting the chosen. And the other one...she's a threat, she still is. She knows something, she knows there's a way to save her young friend. But I'll take care of that, you just make sure the ritual is prepared." T he one nodded and made his way back to the central of the cave, looking at the big cross that stood there, waiting for the right moment. Candles were burning, lightning the cave, giving it an eerie glow. Soon the chosen would be here, the leader thought, her laugh vibrating through out the cave. It didn't sound human at all, and not even female. It sounded demonic, evil and the ground shook, as if it responded. 


	8. The hooded figure revealed

Rachel shook her head, looking at Alex with a stern look in her eyes, not believing a single word her younger colleague was telling her. It wasn't true, or she couldn't be sure about it. It was a wild guess, maybe even a vague attempt of Alex to save Nick. Alex sighed, her brown eyes angered, her mouth set grim while she eyed her friend.  
  
"I can't believe you're not even willing to try, I know it can be dangerous, Rachel, but at least let me try."  
  
The blond psychiatrist thought about, rethinking her previous thoughts. A little while couldn't hurt, it was not like she was ignoring given orders, she was only postponing them.  
  
"Alright, let's go over this one more time, explain it to me, that way I know what to tell Sloan or Derek if I should be asked."  
  
Her friend smiled, relaxing her strained muscles from relief, glad Rachel was willing to give her some time. "The stigmata Nick is suffering is called an Enigma. The English meaning of the word is puzzle, a riddle. And every puzzle or riddle has an answer, a solution for the problem. So there is no way Nick's only way to help him is to die, there has to be a solution. Why else call it an Enigma?"  
  
Rachel nodded, getting it so far, and it did make sense in a way.  
  
"And..," Alex continued, "I'm trying to find that solution. How about you give me a day to find it? That way we won't endanger Nick right?"  
  
Again Rachel nodded, looking at things more on the bright side now. "Go ahead, try to find something. A day can't hurt."  
  
Alex smiled relieved, making her way to the control room as fast as she could. Rachel looked back at Nick, who finally managed to fall asleep. He looked peaceful and so very young when his face was all relaxed. The lines of everything he had been trough had disappeared, leaving an untouched and boyish look. She sad beside him on the bed, smiling as she took the phone, dialling a number.  
  
"Yes, it's me, make the preparations, we're taking him tonight. Ooh, don't worry about that, he'll trust me, he has nothing to fear from me. "  
  
She laughed, hanging up the phone, looking again at the young man fast asleep. He/she studied the man, wondering why this one was the chosen. Yes, he was attractive in a sweet innocent way, and he was young and well shaped. But he was also a killer, an ex navy SEAL. Or maybe he was special because he was part of a team that fought the dark side. The demon did not know, and did not care either. It was the chosen, it was the one he needed to get his master to this world. And who he was and what he was did not care, as long as he was in the grasp of him, the great Belthazar, the right hand of Satan. He stroke the young man's cheek, grinning.  
  
The sun slowly made its way to the other side of the world, leaving the moon to take its place. Only San Francisco did not witness that, the darkness had taken over the light of the sun and the moon. The darkness made it look like a dark night during the day and an even darker night during the evenings. Alex smiled, closing the books, reading her notes again. This should do it, this should work. She stretched her body, lazy, exhausted but yet excited because she had managed to find the answer to a riddle not even Derek could solve. She had over won their fears and worries, she had not listened to her mind but to her heart. And with that she could save her young friend. Picking up her notes, drinking the last sip of her now cold coffee, she made her way upstairs, to Nick's room. Her smile grew bigger, her hand touching the doorknob, pushing the door open. Her eyes grew big in shock, her mouth opening, the notes falling to the floor, scattering all over the room. 


	9. The ending nears

Derek moaned, his body still under, deep in rest of the drug induced sleep. He stirred, trying to open his eyes, trying at least to speak or move but his body couldn't or wouldn't comply. He could think and he could hear the noises of the hospital, but that was it, the ability to speak or move had left him. He starting panicking, wondering what happened. Did he had a stroke and now he would stay like this, locked inside his own body? No that can't be it, can it? He tried to think of the last thing he remembered, the very last thing that came in his mind. They were talking, Nick on the couch, Rachel on his right. Alex came running in, something about having it. And then pain, his chest feeling like exploding. And at that moment he remembered, he had a heart attack. It didn't explain the numbness though. Maybe they gave him some kind of medications that caused this. And then he realised something, and it made him panic even more, he didn't know what time it was! What if it was already morning? What if he missed more then one day? Then he didn't had the chance to say good bye too Nick, he didn't had the chance to say all things he had wanted to say to the young man. His heart monitor started beeping franticly, indicating his heart rhythm was to fast. A nurse came running in, warning a doctor when she saw the read outs on the monitor. They quickly gave him a calming sedative, and Derek slipped again in the warm and welcome darkness of oblivion.  
  
The doctor shook his head, watching Derek doze off, his body relaxing. The fool was fighting it, like he could fight the drug that was given to him. He needed to stay under, he needed to stay away from the ritual as long as it took. He glanced to his hypodermal, a drug he knew all to way, a muscle relaxant. That way Derek couldn't warn the others, or could interfere in the ritual. The other doctors thought the heart attack had caused this state of the older precept. But he knew better. An evil and cold smile played along the lips of the man.  
  
Alex searched the whole house, fear gripping her heart when she still saw nothing that might even slightly resemble her colleagues. What happened? Where were they? She had found the room empty, the window open. The sheet in a heap on the ground, but nothing indicating there had been a fight of some sort. She knew they had to been taken by surprise, by the followers. But that didn't ease her mind. She had failed, she had found the answer to save Nick, and she had spent hours searching. And now she had nothing, she needed Nick to do what was needed to be done. Her brown eyes looked around, filled with despair and tears. What could she do? She needed help, she couldn't do this alone. But Derek was in the hospital, in some kind of coma by the heart attack, Rachel and Nick had been taken. Who was left? Philip, no he was in Ireland, visiting his family. She sighed, walking to the control room, with in her head only one man who could help her now. She dialled the number, looking at the big screen, awaiting the video conference to be answered. Sloan looked at her in surprise, if that was possible, the precept was not so easily surprised or never showed it. But he raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Miss Moreau, what can I do for you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed this time, seeing the expression on Alex's face. Her eyes were red and swollen, her head covered in a light sheen of sweat, her dark skin looking pale this time.  
  
"What's wrong, did something happen?"  
  
And so Alex was forced to tell the whole story to the head of the London house, something she hated to do, since Derek didn't do it either. She had learned to take a disliking to him, the way he made remarks to the man she loved. There was no time to think like that now though, her friends were in danger, they needed her and they needed Sloan.  
  
The leader smiled, looking at the still figure laying in his cage, the body cuddled up into a foetal position, deep in sleep. Tonight he would die, the chosen, tonight Satan would be back and reward his most loyal follower. At first he had been disappointed and even shocked when he had found out who the chosen was, he had been denying it when Beltazar came telling him Nick Boyle was the one they were searching for. He had hoped it was somebody else, he had hoped the young man could be spared, but fate had other things in mind, fate played dirty tricks with the hooded figure. So he had set aside his feeling for the young man, shaping to another form to take away the feeling his true form had. The female figure he had taken on was good, she was evil, she had no remorse or care in her emotions. But she was also weak, and he needed his true form to complete or even start the ceremony. Nick stirred, the cold floor waking him slowly. His hazel eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness in the cave immediately, as the seals had taught him. He also became aware of the figure standing in front of the cage, looking at him with interest. The figure was hiding in a large dark cape, its hood not revealing who the person was. The young man raised himself a little, leaning to the back of the cage in a sitting position. He eyed the figure, thinking he saw something familiar about the person, somebody he might have seen before. It wasn't until the figure spoke, until he recognised the soft and warm voice. The figure said something that more confirmed his suspicion then taking it away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick."  
  
Nick gasped, his casted hand reaching to his mouth in utter shock. His eyes growing wide at the realization who it was standing there in front of him. 


	10. Secrets

"I can do this, I can make it, I can help them." Alex kept repeating that same mantra over and over again, trying to draw strength from it. Sloan wasn't able to help her, he was dealing with the possible downfall off the Boston and maybe even the Manchester house. The dark side knew something was going on and took that advantage, attacking several Legacy houses all over the world. And with that, Alex was on her own, she had to safe her team and the rest of the world from the threat that was coming closer and closer. And now she was searching for a place that would be perfect to use for summoning up Satan, a place that would be the best one to use to hide enough followers without raising questions. She glanced to the other table, one without a computer, one with weapons on it, pistols, guns, crossbows. She shuddered, knowing she had to take one with her, the possibility that she might even had to shoot her own friend to save the world from downfall. Could she do that? Did she had the guts to do that? She had no choice, she had no help, she was all alone. Despair was growing deep within her.  
  
Nick wanted to stand up, to smack that smug look of the face of the man he had considered a friend for a long time, but didn't. He could be possessed, he could be under some sort of spell or somebody was using his form, to play mind games with the former Seal. So he stayed silent, looking into the brown eyes, that used to be warm, but now had a cold steel glare, not even a little sparkle of life in it. Philip looked back into those hazel, now green from anger, eyes. A smile curved his lips, knowing what Nick was thinking, and that amused him.  
  
"No, I'm not possessed, or cursed or anything like that. I'm just finally being meself, Nick. Not the damned o so friendly priest, who made me wanna puke sometimes. All those years I tried to hide, to wait until it was time."  
  
Nick grunted in disgust at what he was hearing. "So all those years you lied, you just played games. I knew there was something wrong with you."  
  
A soft laugh came from the other man. "Yes you did know, you were fighting me a lot, I should have known back then you were special. But I figured you were just a young, innocent and stubborn boy. And I did love you, you know, as my little brother. That's why Belthasar kept an eye on you. And that's why I found out you were the chosen."  
  
With that Philip eyed his young friend one more time, again whispering something like a sorry and motioned two followers to the cage, giving them the key.  
  
"Prepare him for tonight."  
  
The two large man nodded, making their way to the cage, picking up Nick as if he was nothing more then just a light feather. Nick gave in, knowing he was stupid to fight now, to resist now. He was still shocked that Philip wasn't the person he always thought he was. That the young priest had betrayed them all. Oh, he had used such a great cover, a priest, who would ever think the he could be one of Satan's followers? Nobody would, not even the Legacy. And with that Nick lost all hope he still had. His only hope was lying in a hospital, in a deep coma, probably not even able to open his eyes. The two men carried him to a bath, dropping him in it like some sort of rag doll, stripping away his clothes. Nick winched when the water started seeping in his cast, the perfumed water stinging his still raw wounds. As fast as they had dropped him in, they picked him out as well, drying him with a towel. Nick felt embarrassed standing there naked, but there was nothing he could do about it. One of the man grabbed a linen white cloth, draping it around Nick's small hips, covering him up. This didn't make the young man happy, because he did realised the loincloth was almost the same as the one Jesus wore on his crucifixion. He had seen the large cross, standing in the middle of the cage, ready to bare the wait of a small man, as small as he self was. The realisation hit him, suddenly knowing how he was supposed to die, how Satan would rule the world. As on queue Philip appeared, admiring the young men's appearance.  
  
"You know Nick, you should be honoured, to die like that. To hang on that cross, bleeding, waking the ruler of hell with the red flow of your life juice. They tried it with Jesus, but unfortunately, he wasn't the chosen like they thought he was. He was merely the son of God, a poor man caught in the web of deceive and lies. But you...." He walked closer to Nick, cupping the young man's chin, forcing him to look at his tormentor.  
  
"You're the one, the real deal. You're the one who will die to save us."  
  
With that he ripped of Nick's casts, causing the young man to scream in pain. Philip studied the raw wounds, the blood that slowly dripped from them, the stitches starting to resolve into the thin air.  
  
"It's time!"  
  
Nick was pulled to the cross, dragged closer and closer to the object that would be his death and he screamed, for his life, for the pain and for the fate that was awaiting him, tears burning in his eyes.He said his goodbyes and his prayers. 


	11. In the cave

Slowly she approached the cave, the dim light not making it easier for her to find her way to it. She could hear the chanting getting louder when she came closer to the opening. Fear gripped her heart, afraid of what scene might greet her and fear she was too late. It had taken her time to search for caves, coming up with three possibilities in the end. This was the last one, and luckily, the right one. She gripped the gun she was carrying tighter, and made her way in, feeling she was entering the web of a giant black widow, ready to consume her, or trap her. Surprisingly nothing happened, the entrance was abandoned. All the followers must be with the ritual, not sure if that was a good thing or not. The entry was long and dark, she was afraid something would attack her sooner or later. Ever so slowly she made her way in, hiding as much as possible in the large cave. She had to get closer, see what they were all looking at, what they were all hiding behind that sea of robes. But how could she get closer? Was there a way to get closer? Think, Alex, think. What would Nick do if he was in your position? And with that thought she knew what to do. Silently she approached one of the followers who stood a little further away from the others. Okay, now I have to do this right. With one silent and swift punch she knocked the guy out, and quickly dragged him behind a pile of rocks, forming a small wall, just enough to hide herself and the unconscious man behind it. She grabbed the robe, pulling it over her head and hid her features behind the large hood. There, that should do it. And so she made her way through the crowd, trying to get a better view point. The thing she saw when she finally made her way to the front, made her stop short. It was not Nick, being held by three men, high against the cross; it was Philip, holding the first nail, ready to pierce it through Nick's limp left hand. She gasped, terror reflected in her eyes. She had been right; she came here to take out a friend, but not the one she had thought of. Philip turned when he heard the gasp of shock, and eyed the follower who had done so. He started to smile.  
  
"Welcome, Alex, I'm glad you could find the time to join us. I'm sure this is something you won't likely forget any time soon."  
  
With that he turned around and raised his hammer, ready to strike. She wanted to stop him, she wanted to do something but it was like she was frozen in time, unable to do anything, just witness the event. Nick saw the hesitation in her eyes, and knew he was doomed; he struggled against the hands holding him, but was just too weak to make a difference. Agonizing flaming pain shot through his left hand, the burning sensation of flesh being pierced reaching his brain. The sickening crack of broken bone made him nauseous, and finally he gave in to the urge to scream out his pain. The cry of pain brought her out of her slumber, and she felt she could move again. With the first drops of blood flowing, reaching the ground in large drips, the ground started to shook, the followers chanting harder and harder. The sound vibrating against the wall, making it almost impossible to understand it at all. Alex knew this was bad, it was already starting. She raised her gun, aiming it to Philip, who was ready to slam another nail into his friend.  
  
"I don't think so Philip, leave him alone, he didn't do anything to deserve this."  
  
He directed his attention to Alex, again the smile that used to be friendly but now only cold and without meaning. "Alex, c'mon, you know this has to be done, and there isn't anything you can do about it. You won't shoot me, now do you?"  
  
Her hands were shaking, sweat trickling down her forehead. Could she do it? Could she kill him? He knew she couldn't, she was weak, and she wouldn't dare. So he ever so slowly, took a knife out of his belt, showing it to her.  
  
"Now, be a good girl and lower the gun, then I won't have to hurt you."  
  
The men holding Nick were a little pre occupied with was happening behind them, then with the person they were holding. Nick didn't need hesitation or time to think about it, Alex was in danger and that was all that mattered right now. With a swift kick he knocked one of them out and the other two away from him. He whimpered, suppressing a scream of pain when all of his weight went to the hand nailed to the cross, ripping at his skin. Philip heard it and turned, seeing Nick hanging there with one hand, trying to fight the pain. Alex saw it to, and she winched, knowing he had to be in tremendous pain.  
  
"Alex, " He said in a voice filled with pain. "Shoot at the wood next to my hand, quickly free me."  
  
She looked at him, before looking at the wood. It was a close call, if she missed, the bullet would go straight in his head. What if she missed?  
  
"Do it Alex!"  
  
And she did, she aimed and fired, closing her eyes when she felt the impact of the gun. There was a small gasp and a cry of pain, without mistake that of Nick. Did she hit him? Slowly she opened her eyes, taking in the scene in front of her, crying out in fear and agony. 


	12. The end

What Alex saw, made her cry out, fearing for the life of her friends. Nick and Philip were rolling on the floor, fighting each other. It was an equal match, now that the ex Seal was injured. Philip was holding a knife, struggling to hurt his friend in any way possible. The followers just stood there, unsure what to do, and not sure if they even wanted to do anything. The ground was still shaking, a faint rumble was heard in the distant. Time was getting limited and Alex knew she had to do something. Nick winched, taking another blow from Philip to his already injured body. His left hand was useless, he couldn't even move his fingers without crying out in pain. All he could do was block the attacks, one after another. Philip on the other hand, had the feeling he was winning. All it took was one good stab with his knife, so Nick would be killed and Satan would arise. His younger friend was weak from pain and the loss of blood. It was only a matter of time and he would win, he would be rewarded by his true master. And as quick as it started, it ended. Nick and Philip rolled over the floor of the cave. Alex tried to see what happened, her gun trying to point to the enemy, one who used to her friend. But it was useless, Nick kept coming in her shooting range the whole time. She couldn't shoot without hitting the wrong one! To Alex it was all happening in slow motion; Nick trying to block another attack from Philip, both dangerously close to the knife. Somebody yelled, a cry of pain, and they both let go. Alex watched in horror, unable to determine who was hurt. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. It was if they were frozen in time, until Nick stirred, opening his eyes, his hands slick form blood. The young woman ran to her friend, looking at the blood, checking if there was an entry wound, but she couldn't find one. That could only mean one thing... She looked at Philip, and her suspicion was confirmed. The handle of the knife was visible, the rest was embedded in his body, at the place where his heart once had beaten. The blood was spreading fast, a dark stain on the black shirt. Exhausted, and in pain, Nick tugged at Alex's sleeve.  
  
"Philip, is he...?"  
  
Her eyes focused on Nick, filled with tears, and he knew his answer. He had killed his friend, he had done the only thing he could do, but it was hurting like hell. He didn't even noticed the fact, the ground had stopped shaking, and the followers had sneaked away. His eyes rested upon the lifeless body of the priest, his face ashen coloured. Alex shook her head, calling an ambulance, watching Nick. She understood his feelings, and what he was thinking. He was blaming himself, he thought he had killed his friend. But in the end, he had no choice. The solution to the Enigma was to kill the leader or the chosen. She was glad the chosen was still alive, the one who was dear to her. She wrapped her arm around Nick, comforting him in his grief, comforting herself by the warmth of his body. In the distance the wailing of ambulances getting near was heard in the cave, where only silence ruled.  
  
Derek watched his friend, trying to write the latest events in his journal. It had been a few days now, and still it seemed like only a few hours. Nick had hardly spoken a word to any of them, closing him off to all the others, even Rachel, who normally was the first he would talk to. He was getting better, recovering from the wounds, only his left hand in a cast. The other wounds were completely gone, not even a scar left. But the real scar, the one inside of Nick, still hadn't formed, the wound was still raw and open there. It was up to Derek to close it, one way or the other.  
  
Journal of Derek Rayne  
  
Who could have known, that a man had such a dark side to him? He used to be a priest, or pretended to be one. In the end, he died as a follower of the dark side. It is a great lesson to us all, even the close friends can be something they're not appear to be. We all paid for this, we all grieved for this, but Nick paid the most. How can I make him understand Philip was not the friend he pretended to be? How can I take that quilt away? I do not know, but I know I will learn in time. We will keep fighting the dark side, we will keep being strong. We will remember the friends we have lost..Julia, Frank, Philip..may they rest in peace. 


End file.
